YOU ALL WANT KIDS!
by BeingAnnoyingIsAwesome
Summary: Apparently, a lot of goddesses want kids from Percy. RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**P.S. The whole story is going to be in Third Person POV**

**Enjoy!**

_**Camp Half-Blood**_

Percy was having a nightmare.

He dreamed he was on a cliff under the blazing sun, fighting for his life against three opponents of unknown power. There was no planet life or any life beside him and the three attackers.

He parried an attack from the left, and swung his Riptide in a wide arch around him, slamming into another offender. He raised his leg and kicked the last one in the chest.

The first person, which he learned was a strong male with dark brown hair and red eyes, charged him again. Percy barely blocked and turned his attention to the foot that was quickly moving for his face. He dropped to the ground as fast as he could and jumped back up, not expecting the fist that slammed into his nose. He stumbled backwards. He was not expecting anything after that move, so he was surprised when he felt pressure against his chest and he was free-falling.

Percy turned his body around to see a large sharp stalagmite pierce his heart.

He woke up screaming. A bright flash of light in the corner of his room caused his eyes to flick over to the commotion.

Hera stood in the corner wearing a very, very short Greek tunic. Unfortunately, only one of her breasts was covered because of her choice of clothing.

"Perseus Jackson. Come over here. It doesn't matter how you look, because you will be supplied with clothes. Percy threw the covers off thinking he slept with boxers on only to find he…..didn't. Great, he thought. I'm naked with a half-naked goddess.

Percy slowly walked over to the half-naked goddess.

"Good Olympus Percy. When a goddess says come here, it means squish yourself against them. I need you to do it so I can teleport you where we need you." Percy got closer to Hera and wrapped his arms around her. He was that awkward height so his face was touching her boob. Hera shifted her weight and the clothing covering her other boob fell to the ground.

Now both beings in the room were naked.

"Oh well. Now we're both naked." Hera smiled like she just got someone to do what she wanted. "This won't work, Percy. We're not close enough. We have to be attached. Uh," the goddess thought for a minute. "Here, let go of me." By this time, Percy had an erection that Eros would be jealous for. Percy dropped his head and closed his eyes. Hera looked down and smiled at his body's reaction.

"Hera, what do I do?"

"Just stick you cock up there."

"But, I'm still a virgin."

"You won't be for much longer. Just stick it in me." Hera shrunk down a little so Percy could fit his 9 in. cock into her.

As Percy prepared himself, Hera positioned herself above him and shoved herself down onto his rod. Percy gasped in pleasure.

"Okay, now, Percy, stick your mouth on my breast here." Percy nodded quickly and latched his mouth to her boob. "Now close your eyes. I don't want you to die before we're-I'm done with you." Hera teleported to a palace outside of Central Olympus that was made just for sex. She appeared on the bed across from Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Rhea, Gaea, Amphitrite, Hestia, Thalia, Persephone, Nike, Piper, Drew, Katie, Annabeth, Bianca and Selene.

"Okay, Perseus, pull your cock out of me."

Percy nodded and pulled out. Hera immediately missed the warmth of Percy's cock.

Athena stood to embrace Percy. "Perseus. We are going to make you an immortal for this. We all want children from you." They raised their hands and a golden light flowed from their hands and into Percy's body.

"From me? Why?"

"Because you're hot!" Yelled Aphrodite.

Athena continued. "Pick which one you want to have first." Percy pointed to Amphitrite.

Amphitrite blushed and motioned for him to get on the bed. "It's just you and me, Percy. The other goddesses will wait in the room next door."

Percy smiled and pulled Amphitrite onto him.

She leaned forward and licked his lips before fully pressing her mouth on his. His hand traveled south until it reached the hem of her pants. He slipped his hand inside and stuck a finger inside her core. He tore off her clothes and latched on to her boobs. He flicked his tongue over the nipple and bit it softly. Amphitrite moaned loudly and sucked on Percy's tongue. Percy sunk his cock into her pussy and moaned from pleasure. She was so tight. Poseidon didn't have sex with his wife much. Percy started moving in and out, at a back breaking pace. She screamed as she cum and Percy cum into her. Amphitrite pulled off his dick and teleported out of the room.

The others rushed in. Percy pointed to Thalia. They made her a goddess for this too.

Percy pulled her on him and ripped off her clothes. She slammed herself on his rod and broke her hymen. She cried, but kept going fast. Percy grabbed his hips and shoved up each time she came down. Percy flipped them over and started moving in and out a fast pace. Thalia moaned and moaned. Percy moaned as she clenched around his dick and cum. Thalia flashed out.

Next, Percy picked Annabeth. She was a goddess too. She jumped on Percy and wrapped her fingers around his cock.

She moved her hand so fast it was a blur. Percy came explosively. His cum hit Annabeth in the face and dripped down her shirt. She ripped off her clothes and shoved herself down on Percy's manhood. She screamed as she broke her hymen. Percy shoved up and down. She came quickly and Percy came after that. She left.

Next was Katie.

He pulled her onto him and kissed her. That kiss turned into a make session and soon she was naked, with Percy's cock in her tight pussy. She started fingering her butthole and pinching her boobs. Percy shoved into her again and again. She came four times before Percy came. She disappeared.

He picked Piper.

He licked her butthole to her pussy. She came on his tongue. He lapped it up and he squeezed her breasts. He shoved into her ass quickly. She was moaning continuously. He came into her ass. She flipped over and let him ram into her wet tight pussy. She came again. She breathed on his cock and hummed while she gave him a blowjob.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guys, I got that Chapter from another author, Matt Huber, I think. It might be Mark Huber… It's from '_A queen's blessing_". I removed it, and I will write an authentic chapter soon. Who should I do next? First reviewer get's to pick & they'll get a virtual cookie (::)!

)*(**BeingAnnoyingIsAwesome**)*(


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the real chapter, and I promise I'll never copy someone else's chapter again. From now on, it will be all-natural.**

**Some, from the review by: **_**Riley Coyote**_**. I'll be doing a six-way between:**

** Annabeth, Athena, Hestia, Nike, Persephone and Percy… This is the first ever 6-way I've done, so I'll need your reviews to tell me if I did good or not.**

_Third Person POV_

After Piper left, the others rushed back in to see whom Percy would pick.

He wanted to try something a little different, so he picked five of the goddesses. Athena, Hestia, Persephone, Nike, and Annabeth.

The five goddesses all pounced on him.

"What do you want us to do, Percy?"

"I want Annabeth to lick her mother's pussy, while I eat Hestia out and I want Athena to lick Nike's tits while she play's with Hestia's tits. Persephone will eat out Nike and I will fuck Persephone. Sound good?"

"Hell yes," Persephone.

The only sounds in the room were slurping, licking, and moaning. A LOT of moaning.

As Percy slid his dick into Persephone, he moaned in ecstasy.

As Hestia sat on his face so he could lick away, he pumped at a backbreaking pace into Persephone. He lightly bit Hestia's cunt and got a loud moan / purr as his response.

Reaching up and grabbing Athena's tits, he squeezed them and massaged them with his hands. Athena moaned onto Nike's tits, which caused her to moan onto Hestia's tits, which caused her to squirm in delight causing Percy's tongue to reach farther into her pussy.

Hestia cum onto his face with a scream.

Persephone's vaginal walls clenched painfully around Percy's long dick. The sensation sent Percy over the edge and he shot his hot ropes of semen into Persephone's womb. Having enough after Nike came onto Persephone's face, she transported out of the palace.

Percy thrust his dick into Nike, surprised when he broke past a barrier. She cried out in pain, but rocked her hips to tell him to keep going.

He kept pushing into her repeatedly. After thirty minutes, she clenched around his dick and she had an orgasm that rivaled a tidal wave in liquid. Her orgasm sent Percy into his as well.

She lay there panting, before she smiled at him and teleported out.

He moved Annabeth aside and moved to Athena, pushing in to the hilt without remorse, controlled by lust.

Athena had the sexy body women strived for. Nice C-cup breasts, long wavy brown hair, and beautiful grey eyes that resembled storm clouds. She had a perfect tan; a big well rounded ass, and long tantalizing legs.

Athena squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her legs as far apart as they could go, making her vagina cling to Percy's cock.

Percy moaned at her tightness. He started to move his hips as fast as he could, making sure his thighs slapped against her ass and legs. Her vaginal walls tightened around Percy's cock as it came; milking all the sperm out of Percy as well.

Athena kissed Percy before she vanished.

Percy stared at the two last women before him, they both were massaging each other's tits and wet cunts.

Percy slowly entered Hestia's tight ass and stared pumping in and out. He reached around with both hands and started fingering her vagina with one hand and squeezing her tits with the other.

He came into her ass and she came onto his hand.

He flipped her over and shoved into her vagina.

She screamed in pain and pleasure, and grabbed his ass to let him know to continue. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

"Pe-Percy, please. Fuck me hard," she moaned.

He complied instantly. He stuck one finger into her ass and pumped mercilessly. She placed both hands on his face and brought his lips to hers in a vicious kiss.

She quickly slid her tongue over his bottom lip and inside his mouth.

She shot her cum all over Percy and his shaft, and in turn, he shot his sperm up her vagina. She licked his chest and flashed out.

Annabeth started polishing his dick with he spit and vagina juice. He came over his pretty face, flattening her golden blonde hair and getting some in her eyes.

"Clean me, Percy," she ordered. He bent down and licked all his cum off of her face.

Placing her boobs around Percy's cock, Annabeth allowed Percy to tittie-fuck her senseless.

Just as he was about to cum, he pulled away and shoved his cock up her tight, wet pussy.

His cock started gliding along her wet walls.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck! Percy! Damn! Fuck me!"

He complied and pumped even faster. All too soon, Annabeth's walls clamped around his dick, and they both spiraled into the best orgasm ever.

Annabeth kissed Percy before walking out of the door stark naked.

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Who's left: Rachel, Bianca, Artemis, Selene (moon titaness), Calypso, Clarisse, Juniper, Silena, Drew, Demeter, Rhea, Gaea.**

**Who should I do next? One girl only please,**

)*(**BeingAnnoyingIsAwesome**)*(


End file.
